fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Dakkend
Summary Dakkend is one of the elder beasts, a beast that has survived long enough to gain a power boost. Since Dakkend's birth, he has always been one to play dirty in any fight, usually by hitting them in the eyes, throwing capes at them, or even running away just to hit them in the back whenever they give up chasing him. This allowed him to survive for long periods of time. He also lived off stuff he stole from people. After a while, he grew old enough that he (due to his beast physiology) took on a major power boost, putting him far above any normal beast. He became what was known as an elder beast, those who are quite feared for their raw power. This also changed his mind a little, instead of surviving, he longed for the destruction of everyone around him. Instead of being a coward like beast, he instead grew more head on into combat and a little more honorable. (Albeit only a little). Appearance Dakkend's appearance did not really change between his normal and elder beast forms, only just getting bigger. He has a quadruped shape with black fur covering his body. His fur covers his hide, which appears as really thick stuff. He has a sharp face, with scales covering almost the whole thing. His fur goes only up to his neck, as none of it covers his face. He has dark colored bones in the place where his eyebrows should be extending off his face, with more bones at the top of his cheeks going slightly upwards. As with most beasts, he also has sharp and jagged teeth within his mouth. Personality Dakkend is not a very honorable being. He has at first, been the one who would lie to your face, even if he knew you would know. He was also quite the coward. He had even been one to steal from you whenever possible. As with most beasts, he was cruel and usually did not care how much of a mess he made anywhere, as long he survives. After he became an elder beast, he became less cowardly, not running from everything or just hiding from them. He instead would actually fight things head on, especially due to how powerful he became compared to them. He also shifted from caring about his own survival to caring about the destruction of things around him. He also did not lie a lot anymore, rather using his tongue to instill fear rather than just deceive. Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral Evil Name: Dakkend Origin: Faiverse Gender: Male Age: Hinted to be over 300 years old Classification: Elder Beast Date of Birth: Unknown Birthplace: The Depths Weight: 960 lbs Height: 6.8 Meters (Length, not including tail) Likes: Darkness, His own face Dislikes: Knights Eye Color: Dark Red Hair Color: None Hobbies: Eating people Values: Destruction of other life forms who oppose him Martial Status: Single Status: Dead (Dakkend was eviscerated by Prince Nomber) Affiliation: His beasts Previous Affiliation: Himself Themes: Combat Statistics Tier: High 7-C Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Has a really good sense of smell, detected a pie across the continent once), Immortality (Types 1 and 3. All beasts are known to never die of old age), Regeneration (Mid. Had his head smashed in once, and it popped off, the neck regrowing a new head), Sound Manipulation (Via his yell, which has destroyed entire towns), Darkness Manipulation (Can make an area go pitch black dark, as well as move darkness itself, and keep it there for as long as he wants. Can also see in this darkness. Can also sense the darkness in one's heart), Existence Erasure (Has on one occasion, drew out the darkness in one's heart so much, that it caused them to simply disappear. Although it doesn't work on people who don't commit many evil deeds), Durability Negation (If his Existence Erasure technique fails to do that, then those who are not completely pure of heart will get majorly wounded inside), Resistance to Durability Negation (Has the hide of the armored beast variant, which makes attacks that "pierce" or negate durability useless) and Energy Manipulation (Completely tanked Prince Nomber's energy attacks with no difficulty) and Mind Manipulation (Beasts are known for having minds set on one thing, and being very resistant to any mental attacks, even tanking those of beings who have mind capabilities at infinity) Attack Potency: Large Town level (In any raid he takes on an Ania settlement, he will finish the town off by destroying it with a yell. Can also use his physical strikes to harm people who can survive his yell. This has worked on the large scale settlements with little difficulty) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Kept up with Prince Nomber. Also proven to cross the towns before anyone, including the high rank knights, even see him) Lifting Strength: Unknown (Has not lifted) Striking Strength: Large Town Class Durability: Large Town level (Can survive his own yells, and can fight on par with people who can match his sheer strength) Stamina: Godlike. Is up for almost a week at a time, raiding settlements and destroying each and every one of them with a yell. Range: Extended Melee Range. Kilometers with yell. (His yell demolishes buildings across entire settlements of Ania, even the large ones) Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Above Average. Has experienced much combat and despite being a beast, has the brain capacity above what most humans would, and can fight the high ranking knights. Is also capable of predictions, shown in some of his fights against the knights. Weaknesses: Those who do not do evil deeds very much aren't completely erased by Dakkend's Existence Erasure technique, although they can still be greatly harmed on the inside. Feats: *Destroyed Ania settlements, including large ones, by yelling. *Covered an entire city in pitch black darkness. *Caused a man to disappear by bringing out the darkness in his heart. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Darkness Cover:' A technique used to cover an area in a pitch black darkness. This is used to blind the opponent, and allow cheap shots to go through. This can cover a city wide range. Can release this whenever Dakkend wants to. Can also move this dark zone where he goes. *'Yell:' Is well known for this. He uses this after a raid on a settlement of Ania is done. It is a sound powerful enough to destroy and demolish all buildings in the settlement, including the large scale ones. This is also shown to be really annoying for people who can survive it, as he has been able to use this and attack at the same time. *'Darkness Exposure:' A move where the darkness is brought out from someone's heart, which varies in damage caused. The more evil one has done, the worse this is for that person. Once it's bad enough, this can cause outright erasure from existence entirely, as lower magnitudes, internal wounds that can devastate the body's function. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Drag-O-Drawgon's Pages Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Sound Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Faiverse Category:Tier 7